opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paecilaema bifurca
Paecilaema bifurca Roewer 1933Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Paecilaema. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Paecilaema bifurca'' Roewer, 1933: 288, fig 12. Etymology No explanation is given for the name in the original description, but presumably derived from the latin "bi" for two or duel, and "furca" meaning "fork", possibly referring to the two spines on dorsal scutum area III although Roewer 1933 does not indicate them as being especially notable. Placement Originally included in Paecilaema where it has remained since description. Specimens (including type data) P.f. Holotype ♂: in SMF Specimen is listed In SMF database: 9903005-RII/3005-32 ♂ Holotype: Paecilaema bifurca Roewer 1933. Costa Rica, Hamburg Farm. No date/collector. (Note: Does not list number of specimens, but indicates one specimen - there should be only one, the holotype). https://www.gbif.org/occurrence/207934783 Roewer, 1933 (p.288) originally states: "Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm - 1 ♂ - (3. V. 1930)." Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. Limón - Hamburg farm (20 km north of Siquirres, 25 m) (Roewer, 1933). N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis From Roewer 1933, p.288: Translated 24. Paecilaema bifurca nov. spec. (Fig. 12). Length of the body 4.5; of the 1st-4th Femur 4.5, 10, 7, 9 mm; of the 1st-4th Legs 16, 35, 22, 30 mm. Ocular tubercle either side each with 3-4 granules; Surfaces of the carapace, the scutum and the free tergites and sternites of the abdomen dull-smooth, also the anal operculum; 1st area of the scutum with a medial tubercle-pair and 3rd area with a medial spine-pair; Surface of the 1st and 2nd coxa granulated, the 3rd and 4th Coxa dull-smooth. - Chelicerae: 1st segment dorsally coarsely granulated. - Legs slightly granulated to the tibia; 1st-4th Femur straight; Segment number of the 1st-4th Tarsus 7, 13, 8, 9; End section of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-segmented. - Secondary sexual characteristics of the ♂: Basal section of the 1st tarsus heavily thickened; 4th femur slightly apically thickened and 4th patella reinforced dorsally-apically with 1 tooth. Color of the body, also all appendages rusty red, the scutum with beautiful, white markings, these in dotted contours see Fig. 12. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm - 1 ♂ - (03.V.1930). Original 24. Paecilaema bifurca nov. spec. (Abb. 12). Länge des Körpers 4.5; des 1.—4. Femur 4.5,10, 7, 9 mm; des 1.—4. Beines 16, 35, 22, 30 mm. Tuber oculorum jederseits mit je 3—4 Körnchen besetzt; Fläche des Carapax, des Scutums und der freien Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens matt-glatt, sowie auch Operculum anale; 1. Area des Scutums mit einem mittleren Tuberkel- und 3. Area mit einem mittleren Dornenpaar; Fläche der 1. und 2. Coxa bekörnelt, die der 3. und 4. Coxa matt-glatt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine bis zur Tibia leicht bekörnelt; 1.—4. Femur gerade; Gliedzahl des 1.—4. Tarsus 7, 13, 8, 9; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂: Basalabschnitt des 1. Tarsus stark verdickt; 4. Femur apikal leicht verdickt und 4. Patella dorsal-apikal mit 1 Zähnchen bewehrt. Färbung des Körpers, sowie aller Gliedmaßen rostrot, das Scutum mit schöner, weißer Zeichnung, diese in punktierten Konturen siehe Abb. 12. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm — 1 ♂ — (3. V. 1930). Notes * Location: Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Central America